Got To Get Away From Here!
by CrazyJaney
Summary: Kenshin's leaving! What do the Kenshingumi do to stop him? Find out! I suck at summaries, yes it is true, that it is. But please, give it a chance! RR! Pleaz!


Got to Get Away From Here!  
  
Kenshin woke up with a warm body next to him. He turned over to find Kaoru lying next to him. 'What happened?' he thought, wracking his brains. 'Oh, yeah! Sessha got a little drunk, de gozaru, and oh no! Sessha thinks he came onto Kaoru-dono a little bit, and then Kaoru-dono drank a little bit, and then.... ORO!' he thought starting to panic. He looked over at Kaoru. She looked perfectly content, lying on the futon next to him, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
Kenshin got up from the futon and swiftly dressed in hakama and gi. He looked at Kaoru once more and frowned. Sure this is what he had wanted for the longest time, but not influenced by alcohol. He shook his head and walked out. He found some paper and scribbled a note that read:  
  
Dear Kaoru-dono, Sessha is terribly sorry for what he did to you, but now I must leave! It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I did love you Kaoru, but I didn't mean to do what I did, besides you'll be safer this way.  
Love,  
Kenshin  
  
"Sessha is sorry Kaoru, but at least you'll be happier this way," he said sadly rereading his note. He grabbed the sack at his feet and walked out of the dojo. Kaoru awoke and looked around. 'Oww! My head is killing me... Wait, this isn't my room.... Oh yeah! Kenshin got drunk and I tried to help him into his room, but then he ended up falling on me, and I couldn't move...' she said. Then she gasped. 'Oh my god! If Kenshin slept with me then where is he?' she got up and raced to the kitchen looking for Kenshin.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!! Kenshin where are you?? KENSHIN WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled throughout the dojo. She stopped at the table to see a note. Kaoru read the note, and then read it again.  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!" she screamed and then ran out of the dojo door, still in her yukata. Kenshin was walking along the path and thought he heard Kaoru's voice, but shook it off as he continued once again. 'I wonder if she'll be mad at me when she realizes what Sessha did,' he pondered as walked. 'Sessha will miss Kaoru, that he will, I love her so much, but what Sessha did was very bad...' he let his thoughts drift, not hearing the footsteps behind him.  
  
"Yo, Kenshin! Jou-chan's in a rampage, saying you have it wrong. She's runnin' around Tokyo in her yukata trying to find ya," Sano said approaching the rurouni.  
  
"Nani? Kaoru is running around Tokyo in only her yukata? Why? Sessha had to leave, that he did," Kenshin responded turning around.  
  
"Yep! What a sight it was! I tell you that thing clings in all the right places..." Sano went off, until Kenshin became angered and punched him in the head, "Oh, sorry man! She said that you think you did something you didn't and that you were too drunk to remember."  
  
"It's true that Sessha was drunk de gozaru, but I know what I did and It's inexcusable," Kenshin said shaking his head. Sano looked at him skeptically and laughed. He couldn't stop and fell to the ground, and Kenshin was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Lemme get this straight. You... think that you did it with Jou-chan? That is the FUNNIEST thing I've ever heard! She would never let you take advantage of her!" he laughed. Again Kenshin was confused.  
  
"How would you know?" he asked eyeing him.  
  
"Oh, easy! I've only tried about a billion times, let me tell you, that is one feeling you don't want to feel! Man, I couldn't move for hours after that! It was worse than when you beat me," he explained.  
  
"You did WHAT?! How DARE you try and take advantage of her! Sano, and with me it's different, I woke up next to her, de gozaru!" he yelled at him.  
  
"Relax, I'm sure that Jou-chan has an explanation for that! She would have never slept with you if she didn't want to," Sano said backing up with his hand up.  
  
Kenshin wasn't given a chance to reply seeing as a shinai came crashing down on his head. He looked up to see Yahiko standing above him.  
  
"Kenshin, there wasn't any breakfast this morning! Where were you? Busu wasn't there either! Jeez, what do I hafta do get some food around here?" he yelled once Kenshin recomposed himself.  
  
"Sumanu de gozaru," he had a chance to say before Megumi came over and smacked him.  
  
"KEN-SAN! I can't believe you! Spreading nasty rumors about Kaoru-chan! Now, show me where your hurt and I'll kiss all the boo boos," she said grinning slyly.  
  
"He's gonna have a lot of boo boos in a minute," Sano said looking down the road. There stood Kaoru standing in a short and torn yukata that ended just before her knees. Her eyes looked as if she could murder someone.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, Kennnnnsssssshhhhhhiiiiinnnnn! I found you," she said walking up to him panting. She took her bokken and slammed over his head.  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!! YOU FELL ASLEEP WHEN I WAS PUTTING YOU TO BED!!!!!!! ON TOP OF ME, NO LESS!!!" she continued beating him.  
  
"Ease up, Jou-chan, or there won't be anything left to beat up later," Sano said watching.  
  
"MOU, KENSHIN!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU, YOU HENTAI!!!! Kami Kenshin! You are such a PERVERT!!!" she yelled continually beating him and ignoring Sano.  
  
"ORORORORORO! Kaoru, I'm sorry, that I am! Please stop beating me up!" he pleaded.  
  
"Only if you admit you were wrong! And that your not going to leave again! Even if you didn't get very far," she told him releasing him.  
  
"Sessha was wrong and won't leave ever again," he said rubbing his severely bruised head.  
  
"Oh, Ken-San let me kiss all the pain away!" Megumi said puckering up.  
  
"Get AWAY from him! You fox! I'll give you your own boo boos to kiss if you don't unattach yourself from him! Oh, I have a better idea," she said slyly, "Sano, would you come here please?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Sure Jou-chan, what do you wan-" he was cut off by her lips. Kaoru had Sano in a serious lip lock, he wasn't likely to forget. Megumi immediately let go off Kenshin and began tugging on Kaoru. Kenshin just sat staring in disbelief.  
  
"Let go off him, Tanuki! Sano, are you kissing her back? You two timing jerk! Tonight is off if your going to be clinging to her like that!" Megumi cried. Sano let of Kaoru and began to apologize.  
  
"Sorry fox, she's a good kisser though! So soft, unlike your hungry lips!" he told her. Kaoru was still smiling having accomplished her goal. Kenshin was still staring at her. She looked over to him and giggled. She sat down next to him.  
  
"It wasn't real. You don't have to keep that look on your face, it's scaring me," she said suppressing her giggles.  
  
"You, kissed Sanosuke...." he said distantly. His eyes swept over to her watching as her shoulders heave up and down from her laughing.  
  
"Jeez, Kenshin, you should know I only love you and even if I kissed Sano, it was meant for you," she said through her tears of laughter.  
  
"Honto?" Kenshin said perking up.  
  
"Uh-huh, it was only to get Megumi off you," she replied, calming down.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru, I love you, too!" he cried embracing her.  
  
"Okay, I can't breathe Kenshin! Let go of me, please," she wheezed.  
  
"Sorry, Kaoru!" he said releasing her. He looked at her.  
  
"Alright, alright! Enough, you two don't know how to have a sentimental moment at all! Kenshin your supposed to kiss Jou-chan after you confess! Not hug her! That's wimpy!" Sano interjected.  
  
"Sano, maybe you should just leave them alone, you know, I'm sure they'll want some private time. Ohohohoho!" Megumi laughed turning around.  
  
"Ewwww! Kenshin and Busu? Yuck! That's just sick!" Yahiko put in his word on the relationship.  
  
"What did you say Yahiko-CHAN?" Kaoru asked getting up, bokken in hand.  
  
"N-nothing!" he said eyeing the bokken in her hand uneasily.  
  
"I heard you say something and now I'll have to beat it out of you if you won't tell me yourself!" she said chasing him.  
  
"Ahh, that's my Kaoru! Time to go home," Kenshin said realizing how true it was. The Kamiya dojo had became his home.  
  
Owari

A/N: Hiya! For all of you readin' my Unvoiced Love and Forgotten Memories, chappie 2 is up, and this is just a screwed up one shot about Kenshin leaving. I added a little romance because i'm a romance nut, but no serious stuff. Anyway! I hope you all really like it! Pleaz review! I luv reviews!


End file.
